


high for this

by heavydiirtysoul



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, i'm on a roll tbh, joshler - Freeform, so this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/pseuds/heavydiirtysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tongue against skin, not so suppressed moans and dirty, dirty pleasure. </p>
<p>'s all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	high for this

There was a single drop of sweat running down his temple, and Josh wanted to reach for it, wipe it away, but his hands were clasped tightly on the headboard and his knuckles were white with restraint, and Tyler's hands were working him in a steady, agonizingly slow rhythm that made him want to scream.

„Ty – I – you need to.. I need you to – to go faster, or I'll... I'm losing my mind here, okay?!“

It almost sounded like an accusation, as if it was Tyler's fault that he was in this situation.. which, thinking about it, it was. 

Josh pushed back hard enough to grind his ass against Tyler's groin, and the other huffed out a suppressed moan. 

„Fuck, Joshie, keep still!“

„Screw this, Ty, screw going slow.“

„Fine.“

It was a word of defeat, yet Tyler didn't change the tempo at all, just kept stroking in long, smooth movements, and Josh was about to get angry, when ..

„Fuck!“

A wet, hot tongue slid along his rim, leaving a trace of fire on his skin, and Josh couldn't help the yelled profanities.

„More. More, please“, he breathed, bucking his hips back again, and Tyler's tongue started to work patterns into his skin, in synch with the movements of his hands, and Josh could see stars bloom behind his eyelids.

***

His back was arched in the prettiest way, and Tyler couldn't help his eyes wandering along Josh's spine as he slowly, but surely worked his way closer to Josh's entrance, finally letting his tongue flick against it, once, twice, and the high pitched moans falling from Josh's lips were enough to push him even further towards the edge.

He was a mess already, though he wasn't as vocal about it as Josh – his muscles aching with every stroke he did, his mind running wild with the pressure and heat building up in his core, and he was sure he could fall apart every second now, simply from watching his lover wither away beneath his tongue.

The sensation of it all was somewhere between weird and incredibly erotic, to be buried in his boyfriend in an intimate way like this, to feel his tongue push against the muscles and slide into Josh while his hands were still keeping up steady movements, licking into the warmth of trembling skin clenching against his lips, and he moaned quietly, more of a sigh, but the vibrations of his voice seemed to get to Josh even more, so he continued to hum and moan, and in no time, Josh was quivering and begging for him to give him more, more, anything, just please, please, do _something_!

And so he did.

His tongue drew back, quickly being replaced by his already rock hard dick pressing against Josh, and the slickness of his tongue was enough of a lubricant to allow him to press in quite swiftly, Josh merely getting out some choked sobs as Tyler started to move inside him. 

For a few moments, the room was filled with nothing but heavy breaths being sucked in through gritted teeth, the slapping of skin on skin, and Josh's needy whimpers as he pushed back against Tyler, meeting each of his forceful thrusts with his own.

***

Fingernails were digging into his sides, and Josh almost cried out at the intense sensation of both pain and pleasure tying his stomach in knots. He was so close to release, the stars in his peripheral vision closing in, and he couldn't even get out a word of warning as he collapsed into a thunderstorm of screamed profanities and violent chokes as he came undone, every cell in his body imploding in on itself as his muscles clenched and his mind went bright as a dying sun. 

Tyler pushed him through it, stuttering to a halt as he followed closely after, silent sobs and shivering love confessions as his lovers name on his lips carried him through the climax.

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt i got sent on my tumblr! feel free to send something in too!
> 
> badkittyjosh.tumblr.com


End file.
